


Son amour pour elle

by KateLeily



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amoureux, Baise brutale, Blessures, Chant, Chanté - Freeform, Contenu sexuel explicite, Coup de foudre, Dance en couple, Dormir, Espoirs, F/M, Gore, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Lecture, Masochisme, Masturbation, Meurtres, Pas de dance, Pouvoirs, Redemption, Sentiments amoureux, Sexe, Souvenirs, Tap tap dancing, Telephone, Touché d'oreilles, Violence, Vulgarité, danse - Freeform, musique, romantique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLeily/pseuds/KateLeily
Summary: Alastor est toujours le même , celui que l'on connait tous , manipulateur , égocentrique , cruel , masochiste et vicieux.Tant de noms pourrait t'on lui donner pour le qualifier , celui qu'on surnomme par toutes les bouches de l'enfer ,  "The Radio Démon".Travaillant à l'Hazbin Hôtel , en compagnie de Charlie , ce dernier reste toujours dans la même optique , manipuler Charlie pour obtenir son Hôtel dans son seul intérêt. Seulement , cela ne vas pas se passer ainsi , et Alastor vas être confrontée à de nombreuses sensations et sentiments qui vont bouleverser ses plans et qui va amener à , peu à peu , se rapprocher de la princesse des Enfers de manière plus intime...
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Randoms People couples, Relations Human Characters Hazbin Hôtel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hazbin Fiction





	1. Réfléctions

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présentes le Chapitre 1 de mon histoire qui vient de l'univers de Hazbin Hôtel , de type "Charlastor" ce couple que j'aime beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi beaucoup cette histoire qui promet beaucoup de choses pour la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (PS: Une petite note à la fin !)

À l'entrée de l'hôtel, adossée au sol , contre la porte de la grande place , Charlie finit un appel téléphonique avec sa mère, lui laissant encore une fois , un message vocal sur sa ligne après de nombreux échecs successifs et vains.Un petit moment passe , alors que la démone continue de fixer dans le silence son téléphone portable présent dans sa main , l'image de sa mère avec les différentes options qui se présentaient à elle comme avec un appel classique.Elle eu un regard démotivé et pousse un léger soupir , dépitée avant de raccrocher le combiner . Après ce résultat toujours négatif , elle se relève de la porte en bois en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste couleur rose bonbon et avance , tout droit , en direction de la grande place de l'hôtel.  
Arrivant dans ces lieux après quelques secondes toujours aussi silencieuses , Charlie relève un peu plus la tête , la salle semblant lumineuse, elle observe les alentours, sans remarquer la présence du démon qu'elle espérait trouver. L'ambiance y étant plus silencieuse que d’habitude , ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon venant d'un Hôtel ou la joie et la bonne humeur devait en transpirer celle-ci avance jusqu'au milieu de la grande pièce , son regard se balade tout autour d'elle , sans voir la présence de qui que ce soit à ses côtés mais pouvant ressentir que des personnes inconnues y étaient présentes avant , ce qui surprit et fit sourire cette dernière.Elle eu un sursaut en entendant la voix tant familière d'Alastor la sortir de ses pensées , posant une main sur son épaule , de derrière elle , voulant lui faire une petite frayeur.

"Hello ma chère !"

Charlie avait réagit en un quart de seconde , et finit par sursauter , relevant les épaules presque à la moitié de son visage d'une expression horrifiée , restant stoïque quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la voix grésillante et pourtant enjouée de ce dernier qu'elle connaissait si bien.Celle-ci se détend un peu plus en se retournant lentement en direction du démon radio , et affichant un petit sourire gêné et toujours un peu sous le choc envers celui-ci.

"Alastor ! Je ne vous savez pas ici, encore moins à faire un coup aussi vicieux ! Vous m'avez fait peur !"

"Oh ma chère ! A force de nous côtoyer, nous nous connaissons ! Et vous devez rester sur vos gardes avec moi comme on vous le disait ! Mais cela fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi ma chère !"

Alastor pose son regard sur elle , un regard plutôt gentil mais à la fois un peu sombre, comme à son habitude , puis , il vient prendre appuie sur sa canne pour ne pas trop s'impatienter à rester debout , face à la démone.

"Sachez que tout ceci est toujours dans mon esprit, je suis bien consciente de qui vous êtes Alastor. Qui était donc ces personnes ? Nous avons eu de la visite récemment, je me trompes ?"

Habituée à son regard sombre , Charlie en retour , le regarde d'un air calme, voir impassible, toujours droite. Mais rapidement, un sourire plus grand vient apparaître sur son visage , admirant l'intérieur de l'hôtel ainsi que le comptoir vernis en bois et verre ainsi que les autres meubles imposants de la grande place , comme pensive , et un peu rêveuse.

"Oh, ça ? Je me disais qu'un peu de visite ne ferait pas de mal ! De se faire un petit peu connaitre ! Mais ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes , ils ont finit par partir ! C'est peut-être a cause de ma splendeur ou alors , de qui je suis !"

Alastor observe l'ensemble de la salle , comme Charlie , repensant à chaque personne qui sont venues dans cette pièce , son poing se resserre discrètement , puis , il se retourne vers la démone et lui caresse la tête lentement soudainement.

"Et alors, comment cela se passe de votre côté ? Les affaires avancent mal ? C'est drôle si c'est bien ça !"

"Je ne doutes pas de vous mais, vous avez bien du faire quelque chose pour qu'ils fuient tous, sinon ils seraient encore présent ? Avec cet état d'esprit, ces personnes n'ont pas appréciés."

Charlie regarde la main d'Alastor quelques secondes se pose sur la haut de sa tête , secondes suffisantes pour sentir son geste à son égard sur ses cheveux blonds dorés, qu'elle ne comprend sur le coup , un œil clos , elle lâche un petit soupir, un peu dépitée de ses réflexions.

"Ce n'est pas très encourageants, ils ne veulent pas me croire et ils critiquent sans cesse l'hôtel ! Pourtant je ne comprends pas , il est des plus importants pour tout le monde !"

"Mais ces personnes ne comprennent pas le sens premier de cet hôtel, ici nous vivons nos rêves, et nous trouvons... Rédemption ... Va-t'on dire ? Mais nous recueillons tout le monde pour s'amuser !"

Alastor rigole un instant à cet blague de Charlie avec son vœux de rédemption impossible à faire , dont elle tient toujours à faire vivre et à y croire. Sachant bien que c'était inutile et idiot. ll retire sa main puis la repose sur sa canne de nouveau.

"Hé bien, donnez leur ce qu'ils leur faut ! Amusez les !"

"Pourquoi alors commenter si l'on ne connaît pas ? Parler de choses et juger des choses qui nous sont inconnus ne devrait pas être permis. Cet hôtel est fait pour que tout les démons y trouvent leurs rédemptions, et cette idée ne cessera pas !"

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme remontée mais, cela fut rapidement de courte durée quand un grand sourire égaie son visage, ayant une idée qui venait d'entrer dans sa tête et qui n'allait plus en sortir , soudainement obsitinée.

"Il faut chanter ! Pour ramener du monde et les amuser, il faut chanter ! Vous avez raison !"

"Oh !~ Chanter peut-être une bonne méthode pour attirer chaque personne dans cet hôtel ! Alors pourquoi ne pas préparer tout ceci ? Allez tout préparer !"

Alastor rigole en remettant son monocle en place , puis chantonne un petit air dans sa tête silencieusement.Quant-à elle , Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents, comme pour présenter pour la première fois son projet dans cet hôtel, elle prit une feuille et un stylo , se dirigeant et s'installant vers le comptoir , comme si elle était en train de faire un plan, écrivant plusieurs choses dessus d'une manière rapide , puis , son regard se pose sur les portes de la grande place, portes qui étaient fermées, alors elle part rapidement se diriger vers les portes et les ouvrent en grands.

"Ça va marcher, j'en suis sûre !"

Alastor la regarde faire, intrigué, ne prenant pas ceci au sérieux et en rigole au fond de lui, toujours son grand sourire, prenant de haut la petite Charlie.

"Oui oui... ça va marcher ! Et cela marchera tellement que vous finirez dans les cotés les plus sombres de l'échec... Mais vous vous y amenez toutes seule ! Mais ça va marcher !"

Charlie se retourne vers lui, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres qui disparaît petit à petit pour un visage presque inquiet, continuant de serrer dans ses mains la feuille qu'elle avait récupérer du comptoir du bar.

"Il faut arrêter d'être négatif ! Moi je suis sûre que c'est une très bonne idée !" 

"Oh mais je n'ai jamais été aussi positif depuis des décennies ! Rien ne me donne le sourire encore plus que ça !"

Alastor observe autour de lui, réfléchissant bien à comment il pourrait utiliser cet hôtel pour son propre intérêt et dépose ses yeux sur Charlie, toujours son grand sourire, son regard est toujours le même , toujours les yeux bien rouges foncés.La démone repose la feuille sur le comptoir une deuxième fois , observant Alastor d'un œil suspicieux , un air neutre apparaît sur son visage blanchâtre.

"Au lieu de vouloir la perte de cet Hôtel, aidez le plutôt à croître en popularité et en clients, c'est bien pour ça que je fais affaire avec vous, Alastor."

Alastor s'approche d'elle, toujours avec le sourire, regardant de haut Charlie mais dans son regard quelque chose change , mais ne sachant quoi exactement.

"Oh mais ma chère ! Je ne veux pas la perte de cet Hotel ! Et je n'ai fais que ça, attirer des personnes mais ils ne font que partir !"

Cette dernière ne réagit pas, regardant toujours Alastor sans sourciller , ni bouger d'un pouce.Néanmoins , elle aborde un regard un peu plus dure au fur et à mesure.

"Alors vous n'employez pas la bonne méthode, votre regard parcourant cet Hôtel en dit long, je ne suis pas naïve pour autant, j'accepte votre aide car elle ramène du monde, mais ne les faites pas fuir, ce n'es pas le but de cet endroit."

"Oh mais ma chère, je n'utilise que l'ancienne méthode que vous m'aviez conseillé, accueillir les gens avec le sourire ! Mais ils n'adhèrent pas au système ou même, mes petits cadeaux !"

"Vos cadeaux ? De quoi parlez vous exactement ? Je veux seulement qu'ils se sentent à l'aise, ou tout le monde est joyeux souriant naturellement et bien accueillit, mais ne faites pas en sortes que cet Hôtel soit tout le contraire, je suis sûre que cette idée marchera, qu'importe ce que vous en pensez, c'est cet avenir là que je vois pour cet Hôtel !"

"Oh vous voyez ! Quelques petites bouteilles, quelques pas de danse, une bonne ambiance, mais cela ne les attire pas ! Il demande beaucoup plus !"

Alastor en même temps de parler , marche quelque peu dans la salle, passant sa main le long du bar, toujours à penser à son futur projet qu'il prévoit à mettre en avant prochainement...

"Pour un Hôtel comme celui-là il faut beaucoup plus ! Ne pas menacer les clients, il faut être bienveillants avec eux, je ne suis pas toujours là pour voir ce que vous faîtes, vous ramenez du monde mais étrangement il ne reste pas.Douterez vous de mes espoirs Alastor ?"

Charlie durant son monologue, marche en rond puis s'arrête, dos à Alastor et tourne soudainement la tête vers lui, un regard sérieux, impassible , neutre.

"Mais je n'ai jamais douté de vos espoirs ma chère ! Je crois en votre projet aussi ! Et je tends mon aide ! Mais les personnes dans ce monde sont.... quelque bizarre ! Et parfois je voudrais le voir mourir de mes propres mains quand je vois leurs comportement !~"

Sur ses derniers mots, Alastor se crispe sur lui-même, et son regard devient plus sombre, ses pouvoirs s'activent lentement , et la lumière commence à défaillir en une étrange couleur rouge foncée , des symboles plutôt étranges venant accompagnés le tout.Mais ce dernier reprend bien vite son sérieux et en rigole pour revenir vers Charlie doucement.

"Mais bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais aucun mal à qui que ce soit ! Et c'est dans notre deal aussi n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr... Sachez seulement que dans notre deal, se moquer des personnes est interdit, autant que le meurtre, je ne veux pas que cet endroit se termine en champ de guerre car quelqu'un ne vous à pas très bien cerné."

"Oh oh !~ mais vous pouvez compter sur moi que cela n'arrivera pas ! Je ne ferais même pas mal à une mouche !"

Alastor observe Charlie en lui caressant les cheveux ou du bout du doigt le dessous du menton de cette dernière sans prévenir , par pur plaisir.

"Vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas ?"

"Je sais néanmoins que vous n'hésiteriez pas à faire du mal à ceux qui oserait dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant."

Charlie le laisse étrangement faire, un léger sourire apparaît sur ses fines lèvres noires puis, elle reprend sa bonne humeur habituelle.

"Je sais qui vous êtes..."

Alastor tout en rigolant avec elle , vient attraper les joues de cette dernière en souriant. Cette dernière sent ses joues déjà naturellement rosies devenir un peu plus prononcés, ne sachant comment réagir à la situation, elle réussit à se calmer rapidement en s'éloignant et lève son index, ayant une petite idée.

"Et je sais qui vous êtes aussi ma chère !~ Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est notre deal, un deal est un deal !"

Alastor retire ses mains de ses joues et fais réapparaître sa canne pour s'y reprendre appuie dessus."

"Bon alors, votre petit projet ?" Par quoi allons nous commencer ?"

"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, et concernant ceci...Je maintient mon idée en place."


	2. Début de songes , première rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir reçu de l'aide du site , j'ai pu enfin marquer la bonne langue sur mon histoire , voilà pourquoi je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 2 de mon histoire ! (Voir la note de fin pour plus de détails sur ce Chapitre)

Je me souviens , dans les années 20 , auquel j'ai vécu , mes souvenirs sont encore floues mais pourtant , quand j'essaie de m'en souvenir plus clairement , mon cœur s'affole , tape contre ma poitrine si violemment , comme si une douleur m'empêchait d'aller plus loin , de voir tout ses souvenirs , comme ci cela m'était interdit ou simplement trop douloureux...Pourtant , quelques bribes me sont encore accordés , je me souviens surtout de cet été , caniculaire , les jeunes femmes de mon âge n'hésitait pas à s'habiller de manière forte charmante et élégante , inspiré surtout par les films "The Great Gatsby" et "The Artist". Tout était au rendez-vous , boucles d'oreilles clinquantes ou autres bijoux imposants, coiffures garçonnes mais travaillées chiquement ou alors cheveux courts avec franges, avec ses tissus fluides et ses coupes droites ainsi que ses décolletés à l'avant ou à l'arrière pour un côté plus sensuel. Ses sautoirs en perles et ses escarpins à bouts ronds et talons épais. C'était surtout ses danseuses de cabaret qui s'habillait de manière particulière pour plaire à ces hommes dont la langue pendait jusqu'aux chevilles , enfin , tout ce qui était à la mode et tout ce qui faisait rêver , ses femmes étaient le mot même d'être "chic" ou rétro , glamour et vintage.Moi , je restais là , dans ma petite boutique , à travailler toute la journée pour avoir le plaisir de pouvoir m'accorder un petit moment de bonheur le Mercredi si rien d'autre n'était à faire.Ou si rien ne se passait à la boutique , je regardais par la fenêtre , à envier du regard ses mêmes jeunes femmes , en m'imaginant pendant un instant , pouvoir porter ses vêtements , danser devant beaucoup de personnes comme autrefois et qu'on puisse me sourire et m'aimer au moins pendant un instant ...Seulement , cette idée s’effaça bien vite de mon esprit , je pensais que du reste de ma vie , jamais encore , on me permettrait de chanter , ou même de danser , je n'étais pas libre , du moins , on ne me donnait pas le choix.Je ne haïssais pas ma vie non plus , je la trouvais seulement peu excitante , et je me demandais sans cesse , à chaque réveil le matin , seule dans mon lit , les yeux rivés sur mon plafond , quand est-ce que un miracle , ou autre , viendrait à ma porte , pour m'apporter quelqu'un , de peu ordinaire , qui pourrait chambouler tout autour de moi comme dans ses nombreux livres avec ses héroïnes à fortes allures qui finissent toujours triomphantes. Certains pourraient dire que je suis idiote de penser et d'attendre ça , surtout qu'au final , je n'étais en couple avec personne , personne qui m'est potentiellement attiré , et l'idée de sortir avec un garçon , n'avait que effleuré mon esprit.Et pourtant , la première fois que je l'es vu , je ne m'étais dis que ce ne serait qu'un bon ami , rien de plus , comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire , fort sympathique et loyal.Mais quand j'y repenses , il était aussi celui , le premier , qui à fait battre mon cœur. Je ne le savais pas au départ , et son image de lui m'est totalement floue comme quelques autres souvenirs , néanmoins , le peu que je puisses me rappeler , était sa tenue , ainsi classe soit-il , ce n'était ni trop , ni pas assez , c'était une tenue courante , qu'il avait l'habitude de porter pour sortir ou aller travailler et dont je me faisais la réflexion que ses vêtements me plaisait toujours énormément.Un mélange entre chemise d'un blanc pur , petite veste rouge et noir , nœud papillon , du moins , c'était-t'il ainsi dans mes bribes de souvenirs.Il n'avait pas une carrure d'un grand homme politique , le torse bombé , fier , presque arrogant.Je trouvais plutôt que son côté maigre lui donnait plus de charme que ses autres hommes , il n'était pas comme ses acteurs , si musclés soient-ils , dont toutes les filles rêvaient en cachette et semblait plus être fort , à son niveau me semble t'il.Son visage m'est impossible à revoir , je ne sais pourquoi , comme si je l'avais oublié , ce qui faisait naître en moi un sentiment peu agréable , un long frisson désagréable qui me parcourt à chaque fois l'échine , honteuse d'avoir pu oublier cet homme , dont je sais qu'il à été important dans ma vie.Mais je n'arrive à poser un doigt dessus , et le contexte de quand nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois me semble aussi peu visible.Ce soir-là , j'avais fermé la boutique un peu plus tôt , après avoir passé le balais et nettoyé rapidement le comptoir fait de vieux bois , j'ai enfilé mon manteau et je suis partie en fermant derrière moi mon petit local.La première chose que j'ai sentie était la température plutôt fraîche qui m'avait accueillit , pour un été caniculaire , c'était juste normal , mais je sentais malgré ça que mon fin manteau n'allait pas servir à grand chose.Quelques affaires dans mes bras , j'ai commencé à marcher lentement , seule , dans la nuit auquel le ciel laissait montrer plusieurs étoiles , chacune brillants à leurs manières ce qui faisait que chacune d'elle était unique en son genre. Mes pas résonnaient comme dans une grotte , et dont tout les 1 mètres se trouvait une grande lampe pour éclairer mon chemin.L'ambiance était loin d'être rassurante et je me sentais prise au piège par ses fournitures qui encombraient mes bras si jamais un incident se produirait.Le chemin de ma boutique jusqu'à chez moi n'était pas très long , cependant , il était très peu recommandé mais je n'avais eu d'autre choix.Le seul bruit présent était celui des quelques criquets ou même de quelques rares voitures qui passaient sur la route à mes côtés , l'ambiance générale n'était pas bonne du tout et regardant , inquiète tout autour de moi , mes jambes ont décidés d’accélérer tout seul , surement par l'angoisse.Il est vrai , il était peu recommandé , surtout pour une femme , de revenir seule , dans la nuit chez elle , et à cette époque de l'année , tout pouvait arriver.Je me pressais un peu plus , passant et tournant sur la droite après une boulangerie et continue d'avancer mais , je ne sais comment , au fur et à mesure , j'entendait quelque chose , c'était faible , mais plus j'avançais , plus le bruit était fort , je me rendais compte au fur et à mesure que c'était une voix , presque silencieuse , elle semblait à bout de force , ou épuisée. Interrogée , je regardes un peu partout autour de moi en m’arrêtant , la voix était celle d'un homme , je l'avais reconnu par cette voix rauque qui semblait presque en souffrance , inquiète , je pose mes courses près d'un poteau lumineux et m'approche de la source de la voix , qui semblait être dans un endroit isolé et très sombre , auquel aucun point de lumière ne semblait passer.Et pourtant , m'arrêtant face à cet interstice , j'entends des frottements de vêtements , des bruits de pas agités , ma respiration s'accélère , et je sens des sueurs perler doucement sur mon front et le long de mon dos par la peur , me demandant ce que je fais ici.Mais je voulais être sure de moi , alors j'ai ouvert doucement la bouche pour commencer à parler , d'une voix tremblante et incertaine:

"Il y à quelqu'un ?"

A ce moment précis , j'ignore encore si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou non , mais tout bruit , aussi sourd soit-t'il avait cesse , et les murmures de l'homme c’étaient tut , trouvant cela étrange , mon cors n'a voulu néanmoins bouger pour partir , peut-être déjà cloué sur place , mais voyant ma question sans réponse , mes jambes avaient encore trouver le courage d'avancer un peu plus et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté , pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

"S'il vous plaît répondez moi !"

Au bout de quelques secondes , tout mon corps tressauta violemment dans un crie aiguë et sourd de peur.C'était la voix étranglé du même homme que j'entendais , sanglotant en criant et suppliant de l'aide , tout mon corps était devenu de la pierre , je ne trouvais plus le moyen de bouger et mes membres étaient paralysés , mais mes sens eux étaient tout au rouge.Paniquée , ma bouche était toujours légèrement entrouverte , comme figée , j'ai commencer à sentir sur moi , quelques gouttes tomber , et des grondements proches , ce qui n’annonçait toujours rien de bon.La météo avait soudainement prit une tournure incroyable et je commençais à me dire que cela ne pouvait être pire , surtout à rester comme une idiote devant cette interstice entre deux maisons plongée dans le noir , dont à tout moment quelque chose pouvait arriver.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'es vu pour la première fois , mais sous son vrai visage...

Les grondements ont continuer à se faire entendre , et mon corps était toujours tendu à l'extrême , devant ce coin isolé , la pluie s’abattait sur moi , commençant à tremper mes cheveux blonds naturellement bouclés , et mouiller mes fournitures et même mes habits volants qui commençait à me coller à la peau.Puis , un grondement , plus fort que les autres se fit entendre et enfin , un éclair.En une fraction de seconde , cette interstice plongée dans le noir c'était éclairée devant mes yeux , et ce que j'y avais vu était un cauchemars vivant.J'y voyais un homme , adossé , au sol , contre les parois d'une des façades de la maison , la tête sur le côté , les yeux ouverts dans un visage horrifié et douloureux , et dont du sang trempait ses vêtements , ses mains placés face ouvertes vers le ciel étaient couvertes de sang , l'on pouvait voir des mains rugueuses , et grandes , il avait un corps assez fort et portant.Mais je n'avais pas assez bien vu le corps en entier pour voir qu'un partie était complètement déchiqueter , en lambeaux d'une manière aussi ignoble qui soit , me donnant des maux de têtes insupportables.Et la personne à ses côtés , grand , fin , dont sa main tenait un long couteau , plus long qu'un couteau de cuisine classique , son corps était tourné en ma direction , ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang , et sur sa peau aussi , sur son visage , je n'en sais trop rien , mais son allure était celle d'un homme grand qui , malgré son poids , pourrait bien casser quelqu’un en deux.Ses vêtements commençant eux aussi à prendre la pluie , qui semblait par ailleurs faire diluer lentement le sang présent sur ses habits et même le tartiner un peu plus.Mes yeux s’écarquillèrent , et je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma poitrine , entre ma raison et mon cœur qui se bouscule , je sentais mes mains trembler et ma tête tourner soudainement alors que , laissant mes fournitures au sol , j'ai courue comme je le pouvais loin de là , sans rien dire , juste en lâchant un cri d'horreur et de supplication qu'on me laisse tranquille.Les bruits de mes pas se faisant entendre , et avec ses chaussures , je ne pouvait aller loin et courir n'était pas l'idéal , surtout quand la météo sans melle. Mon esprit était embrouillé , et je me croyais rêver , alors que je me croyais tomber plusieurs fois au sol par la pluie qui devenu plus insistante et qui commençait à faire du trottoir presque une marre , ma respiration se coupa , en entendant derrière moi quelqu'un me courir après , surement cet homme.A cet instant , mon visage prenait un air horrifié et suppliant , ne souhaitant mourir , je commençais à crier , et sangloter que l'on me laisse en paix.Je voulais seulement rentrer chez moi tranquillement , mais on en à décidé autrement...Je me voyais , presque arrivée dans le seuil de ma maison , mais d'un coup , une violente douleur me prit à l'arrière de la tête , une douleur tellement dure que ma vision se brouilla et mon corps tomba au sol , du moins l'eu crue , pais ce n'était pas le carrelage du devant de ma porte que je sentais contre ma peau , mais comme les bras de quelqu'un , qui me serrait si fort , mais sur l'instant , je n'es pu que rechigner quelques larmes en poussant un air horrifié avant de sombrer peu à peu dans un noir complet , ou je ne sentais plus rien , et ou bientôt , je n'entendais plus rien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer , ce Chapitre ne suit pas le premier que j'ai écris , rassurez vous , c'est juste voulu , disons simplement que vous aurez ce genre de chapitre très régulièrement. Bonne journée ou soirée à vous et à très bientôt !


	3. Plongée dans des pensées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je m'excuses par avance de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre quotidien Dimanche comme prévue , je suis tombée malade et cela m'est passé par dessus la tête , étant presque incapable de bouger.J'espère par ailleurs que ce chapitre vous plaira , et je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Lentement , la démone rouvre les yeux , comme si , pendant un court instant , elle s'était assoupie , et avait rêvé , ou du moins , elle était tellement plongée dans ses songes qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte que ses souvenirs avaient refait surface et l'avait conduite à s'endormir sur place.Un petit soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres , cette douleur qui ne voulait partir , était comme un chagrin enfouie qu'elle n'arrivait à calmer.Mais rapidement , un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres noires et elle entend pas très loin d'elle , quelqu'un franchir les portes de l'hôtel , prise de panique , elle se réajusta rapidement , dépoussiérant les épaulettes de sa veste , et se recoiffant rapidement , ayant par la même occasion remarqué que Alastor n'était plus à ses côtés , en espérant qu'il ne l'es pas vu s'assoupir , sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant cela.Son sourire s'agrandit naturellement en voyant une jeune femme entrer , semblant charmée par l'aspect "luxurieux" de l'hôtel , un carnet de dessin en main et un critérium derrière son oreille , ses yeux détaillaient et glissaient son regard sur les murs et le sol avec une expression émerveillée , naturellement , ce décor devait lui plaire.D'une voix enchantée , elle parle à haute voix , comme si quelqu’un d'autre allait l'entendre:

"Nous avons une invitée ! C'est fantastique !"

"Une invitée ? Comme ce mot me paraît si beau à mes oreilles !"

Charlie se retourne , pour observer la silhouette fine d'Alastor en face d'elle , apparaître en un claquement de doigts , un peu surprise et déboussolée par cette nouvelle entrée toujours fugace , elle observe l'inconnue entrer et qui semblait s'être arrêtée un peu plus loin , son crayon en main , entrain de griffonner un croquis sur son carnet à feuilles blanches , levant la tête quelques secondes puis la descendant de nouveau pour y dessiner de nouveau les détails de la fresque gravée qui se trouvait sur les murs.Elle perçoit de son regard panoramique , le démon à son tour poser ses yeux rouges profonds sur la jeune femme , d'un regard intrigué , restant tout de même silencieux.Cependant , elle n'en démord pas et continue son dessin, comme si ne rien n'était , continuant ses mêmes gestes et finissant par afficher un grand sourire en regardant ce croquis plutôt encore simplet en s’exclamant , sans peur , à haute voix. Alastor quand à lui , reste ainsi dans le silence , ses yeux fourbes et sournois observe Charlie et la nouvelle invité d'un regard peu rassurant , comme prêt à leurs jouer un petit tour...

"Eh voilà , c'est magnifique comme cela ! Il manque cependant un peu de couleur par ici et un peu d'ombrages par là...Cette décoration est magnifique !"

Ne pouvant plus attendre , Charlie vient donc aux côtés de la jeune femme , joyeuse , en fixant pendant quelques rapides secondes son croquis plutôt "bâclé" avant de venir parler d'une voix forte , mais accueillante et chaleureuse:

"Bienvenu à l'Hôtel Hazbin Mademoiselle ! Pourquoi restez vous dans votre coin ? Nous n'allons pas vous manger vous savez ?"

Faisant preuve de gentillesse , l'inconnue se retourne en souriant gentiment à la démone , posant ses yeux sur elle en parlant d'une voix un peu gênée.

"Oh, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue vous voir, mais j'aime beaucoup cet hôtel, il est magnifique !"

Les yeux de Charlie pétillent de joie à l'entente de ses mots si gentil à l'égard de cet hôtel qui compte énormément pour elle , ouvrant grand les bras vers le plafond, elle lui offre un beau sourire en sa direction , naturellement ravie et charmée.

"Vous ne nous dérangez pas ma chère , au contraire ! Ne vous cachez pas ainsi de nous ! Je suis ravie que la décoration de cet Hôtel vous plaise tant ! Pourrais-je vous le faire visiter ?"

"Bien sur, j'en serais très heureuse ! Si le reste de cet Hôtel est aussi beau que l'entrée , alors je n'es pas envie de louper une seule occasion de connaître ce bijoux !"

Les yeux de l'inconnue brillent de joie, elle lui offrit un grand sourire amical tandis que le cristal de son alliance brille a cause des lumières. L’œil de Charlie est attiré par cet anneau qui aux lumières de la place , brillaient sur chaque facette , fascinée , elle en est que plus joyeuse en pouvant pour une fois rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne dénigrerait pas ce hôtel en l'abaissant plus bas que terre , alors , s'avançant vers l'une des portes battantes menant aux escaliers principaux , la démone montre le chemin de ses mains avec un petit signe de tête en direction de cette dernière , amicalement en commençant à marcher , attendant néanmoins patiemment cette dernière:

"Je vous en prie, suivez moi donc !"

La démone vient donc lui ouvrir le passage vers les escaliers principaux , dont l'invitée ne se fit pas priée et la suivit donc de près , un sourire se lit sur son visage alors qu'elle monte lentement les marches du grand escaliers , ses yeux se baladant le long des murs décorés , de ses façades sculptées , et de ses tableaux présent , dont un , qui n'était rien d'autre que le tableau principal , une photo de famille ou Charlie était présente au milieu , avec à ses côtés , sa mère Lilith et son père Lucifer , dans une tenue très classe , et dans une posture qui n'était guère très strict mais plus familiale.L'invitée regarde le tableau pendant de longues secondes , absorbée par sa taille et la beauté de la photo et des tenues assez vieilles mais chics qui étaient exposées.Se rendant compte qu'elle était surement en train de se perdre en ne suivant plus Charlie , elle secoue sa tête rapidement et tente de reprendre son chemin , la démone continuant sa petite visite , lui montrant et expliquant chaque pièces , ses utilités ou simplement la laisser observer la décoration plu tamisée qui était présente à l'étage et qui donnait un rendu plus calme et décontracté.Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulent , Charlie faisant le tour de l'Hôtel à l'invitée , elle y met un point d'honneur à lui monter même le toit qui donnait une vue magnifique sur l’ensemble de la ville , et qui montrait surtout , au dessus d'eux , l’énorme pentagramme fait de rouge qui ornait le ciel.Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes , la vue de Charlie resta figée sur un point invisible dans le ciel , pensive , rêveuse , elle ne bougeait plus et elle ne souhaitait bouger à cet instant , ses songes lui préoccupait toujours l'esprit de manière fort importante , et elle avait toujours ce même ressenti qui restait coincé au fond de sa gorge , à la fois près d'elle , mais si inaccessible , elle repassait en boucle ses souvenirs , pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi moi ? Pensant cela d'une voix triste et mélancolique , Charlie du reprendre ses esprits rapidement en entendant la voix de la jeune femme derrière elle lui dire qu'il était peut-être temps de descendre , riant de manière gênée et fort surprise , elle l'invite à descendre au rez-de-chaussée alors que la mémoire de Charlie lui travaillait encore durement , mais ce n'était pour le moment quelque chose de bon.A son tour , la démone vient quitter le toit et descendre après elle , au-rez-de-chaussée , sans venir de nouveau voir la jeune femme , la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se retrouve derrière le comptoir , une expression fort joyeuse , qui montrait bien que son visage était le symbole de la joie lui-même.  
Alastor quant à lui , en voyant cette dernière s'installer au comptoir, observe Charlie, voyant son énorme joie se dessiner sur son visage pâle, cela le fit rire, alors il s'approche , jusqu’à prendre appuie sur le comptoir, glissant son doigt dessus le long de la colonne de bois usée, pensif un court instant encore puis relève les yeux vers elle doucement de sa voix toujours fortement animée.

"Cela a l'air de bien marché pour une première ! Espérons qu'elle ne parte pas ! Mais rappelez lui quand même que le sourire est important ici, vous n'êtes jamais vraiment habillé sans un ! Mais à vrai dire, comment faites-vous pour être si confiante avec cette inconnue ? Elle pourrait vous égorger sur place ou même détruire l'hôtel !"

Charlie qui n'avait vu le démon radio s'approcher près du comptoir , relève la tête vers Alastor , surprise qui était plongée dans ses pensées longuement encore une fois , comme une statue , mais à l'entente de ses paroles, cela lui fit pousser un léger soupir presque ennuyée.

"Pas besoin de le lui dire, voyez vous bien qu'elle se sent à l'aise, j'aime voir les gens ainsi, et ça me donne l'envie de continuer ! Elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps si cela aurait été le cas, mais croyez moi, celle n'aurait point réussie!Allez donc dire bonjour à cette jeune femme, c'est la moindre des politesses."

"Mais bien sûr ! Où sont mes manières !"

Alastor faussement confus , disparaît de la vue de Charlie pour réapparaître dans l'ombre d'Hanako, posant une main sur son épaule et lui serrant la main , essayant d'être accueillant.

"Bienvenue à vous et bien le bonsoir ! Un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Alastor c'est bien moi ! J'espère que vous passerez un incroyable moment dans L'Hazbin Hotel ! N'oubliez pas de me demander des choses si vous en avez besoin !"

"Ravie de vous rencontrée Alastor ! Merci beaucoup !"

Peu après ses quelques présentations fortes rapides , le démon se retourne , un petit plan en tête , il vient derrière Charlie , toujours de façon si discrète et pose une main sur son épaule en commençant à parler , voulant lui faire une petite frayeur habituelle , essayant de faire sortir cette dernière de ses pensées et de son travail de nettoyage et de rangement dont Alastor avait bien remarqué qu'elle y avait été plongée depuis un petit moment maintenant , s’interrogeant la dessus.

"Maintenant il faudrait beaucoup plus de monde à présent ma chère , il faut se faire connaitre ! Ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Charlie sursaute légèrement entendant la voix d'Alastor derrière elle et sentant son épaule venant se poser sur son épaule , frémissant de peur sur le coup , puis elle pose le torchon derrière le comptoir et tourne la tête en sa direction , hochant la tête silencieusement à son interrogation , une idée vint dans son esprit puis sans attendre , elle sort de derrière le comptoir, et en un simple claquement de doigt, elle allume un peu plus les lumières de la grande salle et met une petite musique de fond , plutôt entraînante , donnant envie à quiconque de bouger et se rapproche de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Désirez vous faire quelques petits pas de danses avec moi ma chère ? Histoire de vous apprendre comment bien danser si vous êtes accompagnée par exemple !

"J'en serais ravie , je sais un peu danser mais surtout du contemporain ou du classique. Ce serait un plaisir de danser avec vous !"

Souriant amicalement , Charlie vient se poster aux côtés de cette dernière , dans un souffle , elle dégourdit légèrement ses jambes en s'échauffant alors qu'elle poste son regard sur le démon toujours au comptoir ici-bas , de son regard toujours d'un grand inconfort pour beaucoup de monde.

"Oh oh ! Mais quelle idée intéressante ! J'aimerais faire part de cette petite danse avec vous ! Cela vous dérange si je rentre dans votre danse ?"

Alastor se penche sur le comptoir, son regard quelque peu inconfortable , et un peu inquiétant comme à son habitude, son grand sourire pas forcément très rassurant se pose sur les deux danseuses.

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous rejoindre !"

La jeune femme vient sourire amicalement à Alastor , sans voir son regard inquiétant et flippant qui était posé sur elles , elle l'invite d'un geste de tête de les rejoindre.

"Avec plaisir ! Le classique sera parfait pour cette occasion ! Quoi de mieux que de remonter encore plus dans le temps et de danser sur les pas de nos anciens danseurs à succès ! Suivez mes pas ! Alastor venez donc aussi à votre tour !"

Charlie met instantanément une musique classique assez populaire d'un temps fort ancien , dont beaucoup diraient que c'est dépassé et complètement Hazbin , le son remplissant peu à peu la grande place , aux côtés de la jeune femme , celle-ci ne perd pas son sourire naturel en exécutant quelques légers pas de dance en coordination avec la musique , suivant la mélodie en se laissant comme guidée , regardant son invitée dans les yeux , son regard dans le sien , elle l'invite dans sa dance en lui montrant les pas à exécuter avec cette même chorégraphie.Avec étonnement , elle voit son invitée effectuer les mêmes pas qu'elle , avec une certaine grâce qui tapa à l’œil de la démone et dont son sourire ne fit que se renforcer.

"Quelle rapidité d'exécution ! Je suis agréablement surprise ! Continuons sur cette voie là !"  
Charlie , fière de voir les pas de danses réussit de la jeune femme , continue en faisant , cette fois-ci , des mouvements beaucoup plus précis et habiles , étant réservés bien souvent aux personnes avec un minimum d'expérience et d'entraînement , d'une jambe puis l'autre , elle se mouve un peu plus dans l'air , des paillettes dans les yeux par tout cela.

Souriante de ce compliment , elle enchaîne et continue d’exécuter les pas de la démone a la perfection avec toujours une confiance en elle qui ne donnait plus de joie encore à cette dernière qui donne tout en cet instant.

Alastor apparaît derrière Hanako, qui sursaute soudainement par ce geste et encore une petite frayeur qu'il voulait faire, puis il s'avance d'un pas lent vers Charlie en lui tendant sa main.

"Pouvons nous continuer ma chère ?"

Charlie continue de danser aux côtés de la jeune femme , surprise de la voir si bien danser , puis elle se détache d'elle puis agrippe la main d'Alastor tendue vers elle en continuant de sourire , hochant énergiquement la tête.Prise sur l'instant , elle commence à exécuter des claquettes aux côtés du démon en mouvant son bassin d'avant en arrière légèrement , ayant le rythme dans la peau.

Alastor suit les pas de danse de Charlie , devenant synchronisé avec elle , puis il finit par l'arrêter et tourne son doigt au dessus de la tête de Charlie, changeant intégralement sa tenue en quelque chose de plus rétro , un chapeau à ruban , des cheveux courts ondulés et un ensemble rose et noir des années 30 fort à la mode en cette époque , puis il attrape Charlie , la jetant en l'air avant de la rattraper par la suite, cette dernière riant sur place montrant une grande joie puis pendant sa danse , effectuant les mêmes pas que ce dernier , comme des danseurs professionnels , il s'approche de la jeune femme qui restait ébahie du spectacle devant elle , changeant à son tour sa tenue en une vieille tenue de personne aisé et avant de partir lui met une claque sur le cul avant de retourner danser avec Charlie d'un pas énergique , comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal , continuant de la suivre , lui tenant la main en s'amusant de ce spectacle , prenant plaisir de la côtoyer.

Alors qu'elle continue de danser avec le démon , le jeune femme , surprise du geste grossier que venait de faire ce dernier à son égard s'arrête , visiblement embarrassée mais gardant néanmoins le silence , regardant d'un œil confus Alastor , sans pourtant éprouvé une quelconque haine envers lui.Charlie se rendant compte de la soudaine inactivité de la jeune femme , pose son regard sur elle en effaçant peu à peu son sourire , interrogée en s'arrêtant de danser avec Alastor. Quant à lui , son regard se pose sur les deux jeunes femmes , il gardait dans ses yeux ce regard supérieur et outrageusement mauvais , avec un sourire amer qui était littéralement collé à ses lèvres , ses iris montrant avec horreur , un regard menaçant envers cette invitée , cependant , il ne dit mot et se contente d'observe la scène. 

"Vous ne dansez plus , que se passe t'il ?"

Alors d'un voix un peu gênée et quand même vexée , elle vient parer à Charlie de manière assez outrée.

"Seulement votre ami qui m'a claqué les fesses alors que je suis fiancée."

Pendant un instant , la démone garde un sourire presque crispé sur ses lèvres noircies , mais lentement , elle vient s'excuser sincèrement devant la jeune femme et tourne la tête derrière elle , vers le démon , le regardant plus grossièrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu , d'un regard mauvais à son tour , puis , comme-ci ne rien n'était , elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers cette dernière en riant nerveusement à cette situation en présentant encore une fois ses sincères excuses.

"Excusez moi, je n'avais pas vu cela se produire.Je vous assure qu'il ne refera plus une chose pareille !Il manque seulement d'un peu de ... Tact..."

"Ce n'est pas grave , vous n'y êtes pour rien."

Plutôt blessée par son attitude , la jeune femme garde un air calme , tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer à cet instant , alors que son sourire avait complètement disparu et que la musique en fond avait , sans avoir remarqué , était terminée plutôt rapidement.Tentant de rattraper cette catastrophe , Charlie vient retrouver ou essayer de retrouver un sourire joyeux et s'approche un peu plus de la jeune femme , un peu intimidée de la situation actuelle. 

"Je vous sens pourtant bien tendue, il est vrai que cela n'est pas du tout agréable, j'en suis confuse, désirez vous au moins vous changer peut être ? Dans des vêtements plus confortables ? Désirez vous quelque chose ?"

A ce moment précis , des pas se font entendre en même temps que les portes de l'entrée de l'hôtel s'ouvrent sur un homme d'un âge moyen , posant directement son regard sur la jeune femme qui elle , sourit instantanément , se rapprochant d'elle , il vient la saluer élégamment avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres , dont cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour le lui rendre le plus tendrement possible , la démone comprend rapidement qu'il s'agit du fiancée de son invitée , elle ne décide de les déranger plus longtemps , sans pour autant avant décider de l’accueillir comme il se doit , de sa voix illuminée et de son sourire joyeux.

"Oh bonjour à vous ! Vous devez être le fiancé de cette jeune femme !Ravie de vous rencontrer !"

Ce dernier après quelque instants , sépare ses lèvres des siennes et vient saluer à son tour Charlie en affirmant ses doutes lentement , regardant sa futur fiancée d'un œil vraiment amoureux , il vient prendre sa main lentement , la caressant du bout de son pouce.Admirative , la démone vient proposer soudainement:

"Que direz-vous de danser avec elle ? Ça serait une merveilleuse idée ! Une préférence pour la musique ?"

"Oh avec plaisir ! Comme il vous plaira !"

Le démon quant à lui était partir s’asseoir près du comptoir , ayant quitté le regard des deux jeunes femmes quelques minutes auparavant , il vient , un café en main , passer son regard autour de l'hôtel , toujours pensif par ses futurs projets , les jambes croisées en les écoutant parler longuement et les regardant longuement de ses yeux rouges et son long sourire avec sa dentition pointue , il vient de temps à autre , par simple tic , remettre son monocle ou son nœud papillon correctement.A cette demande , Alastor claque des doigts d'un coup , une musique de type Charleston se lance et emplie peu à peu la grande salle , d'un ton calme , voir froid , il parle. "Je choisis"

Charlie tourne rapidement la tête en direction d'Alastor , le regardant légèrement blasée et dépitée.Elle se rapproche un peu plus du comptoir, laissant le couple danser tranquillement puis elle pose ses deux mains sur le comptoir , en ne quittant pas des yeux le démon, parlant d'une voix assez basse pour que on ne les entendent pas et voir légèrement agacée par cette situation peu voir pas du tout amusante.

"Qu'essayez vous d'accomplir exactement ? Ce n'es pas ainsi qu'ils vont vouloir rester !"

A ses paroles , Alastor se retourne vers Charlie et vient lui caresser gentillement la joue sans prévenir , tout en rigolant et en souriant.

"Mais c'est mon humour ma chère ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas mon superbe humour ! Les personnes de ce monde sont si...compliqué à encadrer..."

Charlie cligne des yeux plusieurs fois a son contact , perdant toute potentielle colère ou détermination , elle lâche un soupir d'exaspération en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Comprenez vous que si son fiancé était arrivé plus tôt et aurait vu ça , vous auriez étais cuit sur place ! Vous avez un humour que beaucoup ne peuvent pas comprendre alors faites attention !"

ALe démon radio continu de caresser avec son pouce la joue naturellement rosée de Charlie, ayant son visage un peu trop proche du sien pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence , il la fixe dans les yeux , avec un calme absolu , puis il reprend un peu ses distances , comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

"Oh mais qui croyez-vous que je suis ? Il est impossible que je cuise voyons, je ne suis pas un œuf, et encore moins un petit démon ! Mais je ferais attention si vous le souhaitez !"

Charlie perd de plus en plus son self contrôle, ses joues rosies s'empourpres de nouveau un peu plus , comme si le temps s'était arrêté , son cœur s'affole légèrement au fond d'elle , et son contact la brouille , de nouveau ce sentiment elle ressent , le même que plus tôt , et elle le fixe sans rien dire puis reprend son souffle discrètement alors qu'elle le voit s'éloigner d'elle.

"J-je... Je sais tout cela, N-néanmoins nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire n'importe quoi, et si vous voulez faire ça, faites le en dehors de cet Hôtel, et avec d'autres personnes !"

"Oh mon ! Que vois je ! Vos joues deviennent de plus en plus pourpres ! Comme c'est adorable ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi que vous arrive t'il ? Serais ce par rapport a nos deux amis adorablement pathétique , a la danse ou alors... Moi qui vous fait autant d'effets ?"

Intrigué , l'homme aux cheveux rouges pose son bras sur le comptoir , prenant appuie avec sa tête , fixant Charlie dans les yeux , toujours avec son sourire , mais ses yeux deviennent changeant et y montre un état d'esprit charmeur à l'égard de cette dernière.

Charlie ouvre un peu plus grand la bouche involontairement, reculant légèrement du comptoir, une mine ahurit s'y lis en la direction du démon ,ses joues rougissent un peu plus en y lisant son regard si particulier vers elle , un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas quelques temps auparavant et qu'elle n'aurait soupçonnée , tout ça tournait dans sa tête , elle tente de dire quelque-chose sans succès et attends quelques longues secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration et regardant ainsi le couple danser par dessus l'épaule d'Alastor pour s'y aider , évitant le regard de ce dernier qui devait par tout les coups la narguer.

"'N-ne changez pas de sujet ! Je suis s-sérieuse ! Modérez votre comportement avec les clients et tout ira pour le mieux ! Et cette réaction est à cause de votre comportement ! Je... Je n'es vraiment pas envie que ça se reproduise, la danse n'y est pour rien du tout, et laissez donc ces deux amoureux en paix."

"Mais je les laisserais autant de temps en paix qu'il le faudra mais je leurs rappelais qu'ils ne sont pas au paradis parfois ! Mais si vous voulez que je les laisses respirer alors je vais quitter cette salle en laissant vos deux adorable pathétiques créatures entre elles !"

Alastor se relève de son siège , faisant disparaître sa tasse en remettant bien sa veste et part d'un pas lent hors de la salle vers une petite salle de repos , tout en regardant du coin de l’œil Charlie , toujours avec son grand sourire une dernière fois.

Charlie le regarde partir en direction d'une autre pièce, restant dans le silence, les dents légèrement serrés par son comportement , elle reste plongée dans ses pensées , et malgré qu'il avait raison sur au moins un point , elle se refusait encore de voir la réalité en face , voilà pourquoi cet Hôtel était présent ici , car elle est persuadée qu'en chaque démon, brille un arc-en-ciel qui ne demande qu'à être découvert et mit en avant. Son regard se pose après ses pensées sur les deux amoureux , dansant toujours lentement l'un contre l'autre, la musique Charleston n'était plus convenable et elle changea alors discrètement pour un morceau de blues plus calme et plus romantique , mieux adapté à la situation. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, nettoyant le comptoir rapidement , elle les observe presque curieuse pendant un petit moment , le coude sur le comptoir , tenant sa tête au creux de sa main , absorbée par cet sorte d'histoire d'amour , comme dans ses livres , un couple danser lentement , le garçon guidant et montrant comment faire , et la fille , intimidée , qui peu à peu se laisser aller et suit le mouvement naturel , en oubliant les battements de son cœur qui battait presque de manière folle , légèrement tremblante en se serrant un peu plus contre lui , peut-être cela pourrait-il finir par un collé-serré ? Charlie resta un petit moment donc ainsi , hypnotisée , pensive , cette propre scène de danse qui se déroulait devant elle , ne lui était inconnu de nouveau , cette sensation de brûlure ne quittait pas son cœur qui semblait meurtri sur l'instant , prêt à brûler temps d'émotions venait.Elle était de plus en plus confuse , cette journée était vraiment étrange pour elle , pourquoi si soudainement ? Elle ne savait que trop quoi penser de tout cela , et son cœur se remplit peu à peu d'un sentiment inconfortable , devenant soudainement plutôt lourd , y avait-t'il trop d'émotion ? Elle se savait , la princesse des Enfers était sensible , c'était un fait , mais pourquoi une simple danse la rendait si triste et ivre à la fois ? Pourquoi elle n’arrivait pas à poser un doigt sur ce qu'il clochait ? Pourquoi cela lui était-il interdit ? Dépitée , la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se redresse correctement , ne quittant du regard ses deux amoureux qui valsait ensemble gracieusement , presque langoureusement , les yeux dans les yeux , eux-aussi semblait ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux , et Charlie pouvait sentir que c'était de bonnes personnes qui ne feraient jamais rien de mal , du moins , elle l'espérait , car ses paroles d'Alastor tournait toujours dans son esprit , et c'était indéniable qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner tord à chaque fois.Leurs jetant un dernier regard , la démone quitte lentement le comptoir , la nuit commençait à tomber et sans savoir , ces deux là en aurait encore pour un moment , et ils étaient le bienvenu ici pour dormir si ils le voulaient. Reculant légèrement sans regarder derrière elle , elle avait suivit le même chemin que le démon avait emprunté , en direction d'une sorte de petit salon , un peu éloigné , ou ils ne pouvaient être dérangés , se retournant alors , elle pousse les portes de la sortie et vient marcher à pas lent , en direction de cette dîtes salle qui était devant elle sans pour autant avant ne pas se balader das les couloirs , la musique si douce qu'elle avait mise se faisait de moins en moins entendre alors que ses pas le faisait s'éloigner de la salle , jusqu'à ce que ce soit qu'un grand silence qui l'accueil dans cette pièce.Les flammes dans la cheminée était basse , elle le sentait , alors , poussant la grande porte en bois devant elle , elle remarque la silhouette assoupie d'Alastor sur un fauteuil en cuir gris noir. Instantanément , elle cesse tout mouvement potentiellement brusque , pensant pouvoir l’avoir réveillé , laissant s'écoulé les secondes , et aucune réaction se faisant entendre , elle se dit alors u'il devait déjà s'être assoupie plus au moins profondément.Un peu sur ses gardes tout de même , Charlie s'approche doucement en direction du démon , sa respiration d'un grand calme et la tête légèrement basse , elle mit quelques secondes à l'observer ainsi silencieusement , avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent d'étoiles , sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement.Son regard s'était posé sur les oreilles semblant si douces de ce dernier , Charlie ne pouvait y résister , ayant l'envie irrépressible de pouvoir toucher cette fourrure qui semblait être si douce qu'on ne s'en lasse pas.Après quelques longues secondes d’hésitations , son bras se lève lentement , et par la pulpe de ses doigts , Charlie vient lentement caresser les oreilles de ce dernier , instantanément , elle est accueillit par une douceur inégalée , un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres qui ne fait que grandir , se demandant si cela était réel , était-elle réellement en train de toucher ses oreilles ?! Cela était fou , et peu à peu , elle baissa sa garde , et ses doigts viennent caresser longuement que ce soit de haut en bas et inversement , les longues oreilles de ce dernier.

Encore dans un sommeil léger, Alastor sent quelque chose lui toucher les oreilles doucement, au départ il n'avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un tic comme à son habitude , donc il fit un peu bouger ses oreilles comme à la manière d'un chat puis sans se réveiller , il commence à soupirer un coup avant de continuer dans son léger sommeil, puis cette sensation étrange ne cessait pas, alors il attrape le bras de Charlie sans le savoir, le serrant dans sa main, puis ouvre les yeux lentement, son regard était le plus terrifiant de tout les regards qu'il avait pu faire auparavant, ces yeux rouges sang, fixe dans la direction de cette dernière, si froid qu'il glacerait le sang de n'importe qu'elle démon qui les verraient , d'une manière si odieuse et horrifique , de manière si froide et sombre que la démone ne savait plus ou se mettre , tremblant lentement en voyant le regarde de ce dernier en hoquetant de surprise sur l'instant présent , prit en flagrant délis , ne s'y attendant pas , elle se mordit la lèvre , s'en voulant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention que cela.Comme une petite fille qu'on aurait surprise en train de faire une bêtise , elle retire doucement sa main , le souffle coupé en un instant , et tout ses membres se contractant à l'extrême. Alastor quant à lui , reprend rapidement son air habituel en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Charlie , et sans réfléchir , il vient attraper gentiment la démone par sa main , la tirant vers lui jusqu'à la faire s’assoir sur ses genoux , sa main libre se posa sur les joues rosies de cette dernière qui le regardait , une expression faciale trahissant de son incompréhension.Sa voix vient être plus calme , pet-être qu'il ne voulait briser l'atmosphère calme et relaxante qui régnait dans cette pièce , dans tout les cas , son regard s'encre dans celui de Charlie , il l’installe confortablement sur ses genoux et vient à nouveau refermer lentement les yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous ! Veuillez m'en excuser ! "

Puis , il vient y rajouter ses quelques mots à la suite avant de s'endormir lentement plus ou moins profondément , gardant toujours dans le creux de sa main, celle de Charlie qui était bien plus petite:

"Continuez, vous avez le droit ! Faites le ! Prenez ceci comme une excuse de ma part !"

La princesse des Enfers reste sous le choc de se renversement de situation , se retrouvant à , devant Alastor à sur ses genoux en un battement de cils , Charlie était confuse pendant un petit moment , néanmoins , cette main posée sur sa joue , qui daignait de nouveau la caresser gentiment ne faisait que raviver de nouveaux quelques rougeurs plus prononcées sur son visage pale qu'elle ne l'était de base.Sa main dans la sienne , elle n'osait ainsi plus bouger , son regard se pose sur lui , et son adorable visage endormi , et elle vient de nouveau , encore une fois peu sure d'elle et timidement , porter sa main sur les oreilles touffues de ce dernier , ce contact était tellement satisfaisant pour elle qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en lasser et de les admirer , les caressant du bout de ses doigts gentiment et délicatement , comme ci c'était très fragile et que , un mouvement un peu trop brusque pourrait tout faire péter.Dans une semi-murmure , elle vient prononcer doucement dans un souffle:

"Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute..."

Alastor encore dans son sommeil, bouge lentement ses oreilles comme un petit tic, les faisant parfois tourner ou même simplement bouger, puis d'un coup, sa main vient se serrer sur celle qu'il tenait dans la sienne, caressant de son pouce sa main d'un geste calme , lent , serein , puis de fatigue, sa tête vient se blottir contre Charlie, sans s'en rendre compte, du à la fatigue, il reste contre elle, ne pouvant plus bouger, toujours avec son sourire impossible à lui ôter, mais il reste contre elle, sans rien dire , ni broncher. Cependant , elle n'en perdit pas une miette , riant légèrement en sentant ses oreilles bouger sous ses doigts , son corps s'électrisa légèrement , sentant son pouce caresser le dos de sa main , presque inconscient de ce qui faisait , elle arrête son geste , surprise et intimidée , ses yeux détaillant son visage qui se posa peu après sur son épaule , comme un coussin et dont elle ne sut comme réagir que de se blottir un peu plus contre lui , mais dont elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité , et au chaud dans ses bras enveloppant , dont elle eu l'idée de ne jamais quitter , ses bras , avec cette odeur si particulière , tout cela lui semblait déjà du domaine du déjà vu , encore ses mystères , que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?Perdue dans tout ceci , l'autre main d'Alastor se pose sur les genoux de Charlie , alors qu'il gratte son oreille à la manière d'un chien , ce qui fit fondre la démone , ses caresses sur sa main continue , comme si il avait peur de la perdre , ne démontrant aucune peur ni crainte ni dégoût , comme si il en rêvait et en même temps , il vient se coller à elle , sa tête se blottissant un peu plus contre le creux de son cou.Elle l'observe ainsi en silence , n'osant plus bouger de contre lui , elle n'avait jamais été si proche auparavant , et elle se demandait si cela était vraiment bien réel et pas un fruit encore de son imagination , sachant ce dernier ne voulant pas être touché par qui que ce soit , elle hésite à continuer ses caresses , mais ces petits gestes à sa personne ne lui était pas d'un grand froid pour elle , et cela la surprit , son souffle se coupe plusieurs fois , ses joues chauffent , mais contre ce dernier , elle le laisse faire étrangement , en cette soirée , dans un silence ou seul la respiration lente et presque inaudible du démon se faisait entendre , elle ne voulait gâcher ce moment d’intimité entre eux deux , dont elle savait que cela ne durerait pas , alors , faisant les choses jusqu'au bout , son regard devient plus doux envers lui , sentant son souffle chaud et calme contre la peau sensible de sa nuque puis , aussi chaste qu'un courant d'air , mais pourtant bien présent , elle vient presser ses lèvres contre la temps de ce dernier , n'osant trop forcément d'accentuer ce baiser tendre dont elle avait aimé lui faire.Peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite , elle vient à son tour , contre le démon , fermer lentement les yeux , la fatigue la gagnant peu à peu et dont elle se laissa submergée avec plaisir , elle aussi , un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres collée contre Alastor confortablement... 

**Author's Note:**

> Veuillez m'excusez de ce court chapitre , disons que c'est plus une introduction pour mettre en place l'histoire , merci de votre attention !


End file.
